Sequel Of Innocent (KyuSung)
by kim kyusung
Summary: Hanya kisah kecil bagaimana kehidupan Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang berlanjut ketika sang uke "Innocent" ya sudah melahirkan anak Kyuhyun. Seperti apa kisahnya...silakan baca KYS zone


Tittle : Sequel Of Innocent

Author : Kim KyuSung (Kimmie)

Pairing : KyuSung (Kyuhyun X Yesung)

Cast : Super Junior (Donghae, Eunhyuk, Siwon)

EXO (Baekhyun)

SM rookie Jeno and

Shinji (Nama buatan sendiri)

Rating : K/T

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka Yaoi jangan baca, arraso !

Typo, atau alur ga jelas harap maklum.

Ga suka sama FF dan Pairing ya, lebih baik langsung OUT! deh.

.

.

Sequel Of Innocent

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun masih ingat dengan pemuda ini. Pemuda yang berhasil atau bisa kita bilang pemuda yang sangat beruntung semasa Sekolah Menengah Atas dulu. Karena, dirinya telah berhasil menikahi anak dari salah satu penerus keluarga paling berpengaruh dalam perekonomian di negeri gingseng ini.

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Selamat datang tuan besar." Sambut pelayan-pelayan yang sudah berseragam rapi berbaris didepan pintu dengan serempak ketika melihat sesosok namja tampan dengan rambut ikalnya berwarna coklat. Perlahan kaki panjangnya memasuki rumah bak istana yang telah ia tinggali selama tujuh tahun ini. Cho Kyuhyun, siapa yang tidak mengenal dirinya. Kyuhyun adalah menantu dari seorang milyader salah satu negeri ini.

"BAEEKHHYUUNIEEEEE / MOOOOMMYYYY...!."

**Duagh...Bugh..Brak..**Terdengar suara teriakan yang dibarengi dengan suara seperti benda jatuh dari lantai dua. Kyuhyun dan beserta pelayan yang berada dilantai dasar hanya dapat mengeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka dan sesekali para pelayan tertawa renyah.

"Haaaa...Apa lagi sekarang yang mereka perbuat." Umpat Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri diruang tengah.

**PUK**... merasakan sebuah tepukan dari belakang bahunya, Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Siwon telah berdiri dibelakannya.

"Kau baru pulang juga Siwon ?."

"Begitulah...pekerjaan dikantor sangat melelahkan." Jawab Siwon sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya yang terasa pegal.

"Hahahahah...itulah kenapa aku menolak menjadi Direktur di perusahaan mertua ku."

Mungkin ada yang bingung disini. Kenapa Siwon yang menjadi Direktur diperusahaan keluarga KIM. Jawabannya mudah, Karena Kyuhyun tidak tertarik memegang perusahaan mertuanya. Kyuhyuh tahu perusahaan mertuanya itu sangatlah besar dan resiko akan tanggung jawabnya juga besar. Kyuhyun lebih memilih bekerja di perusahaan Game yang sudah terkenal diseluruh dunia yaitu EA (Eletronic Arts, Inc.) atas rekomendasi Ayah mertuanya, EA merupakan sebuah perusahaan pembuat, penjual dan distributor game. Tapi, ini adalah rahasia antara orang-orang terdekat Kyuhyun.

"MOMMMYYY DULUUAAANN.../ TIDAAAAKK." Terdengar lagi teriakan dari lantai dua. Kyuhyun yang mendengar hanya dapat menghela nafasnya lagi. Sedangkan, Siwon tertawa karena melihat Kyuhyun suami dari tuan mudanya mulai frustasi.

**Drapp...Draap...Duugh...Dughh**

"Yak! Pelan-pelan kalau turun tangga tuan muda." Omel Siwon saat melihat mantan tuan mudanya dan tuan muda barunya sedang turun sambil saling mendorong satu sama lain. Sepertinya sedang main dulu-duluan siapa yang cepat sampai. Kyuhyun yang melihat istri dan anaknya hanya stay cool dan mensilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil terus memperhatikan dua orang yang sudah menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya.

"Kyuuniieee~." Manja sang istri yaitu Yesung, bermanjaan pada suaminya yang baru saja pulang merupakan rutinitas setiap harinya. Sang suami yang diglayuti oleh pacar abnormalnya dulu yang sekarang sudah sah menjadi istrinya sudah biasa disambut pulang kerja seperti ini. Tapi, yang tidak biasa itu adalah anaknya.

"Daady~..." Panggil nada namja khas suara anak kecil bertubuh mungil yang usianya sekarang sudah mau menginjak tujuh tahun, rambut coklat yang mirip dengan sang dady, wajah yang hampir persis dengan Yesung jika sedang mempoutkan bibir kisablenya. Kini namja cilik itu menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk kaki panjang sang ayah dengan manja.

"Baekhyunnie~...kau salah peluk." Ucap Yesung dengan nada tidak kalah manja. Pelaku yang mendengar ucapan sang Ibu langsung menautkan kedua alisnya, membuka kedua matanya yang tertutup dan ketika mendonggakkan kepalanya keatas untuk melihat siapa yang ia peluk kalau bukan Ayahnya.

"Hahahaha...Paman siwon, Baekhyun salah lagi. Hahahaha...Mianhae." Tawa Baekhyun yang merupakan tuan muda baru di istana ini. Berlian kecil yang berharga bagi keluarga KIM dan juga keluarga CHO. Baekhyun merupakan anak kecil paling kaya raya saat ini diusianya yang menginjak hampir 7 tahun. Bahkan saat dia masih bayi dan sampai kapanpun akan tetap Kaya. Kenapa ? Karena sang kakek telah mewariskan seluruh kekayaan asset perusahaan baik dalam negeri maupun luar negeri, rumah, tanah, tabungan dan tambang batu bara yang ia punya atas nama cucunya Baekhyun.

"Daaaaadyy~." Kali ini Baekhyun mendekap kaki sang Ayah yang sesungguhnya yaitu Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan dekapan dari kaki Siwon. Dengan cengiran polosnya, Baekhyun berharap dadynya tidak marah. Salahkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang berdiri berdampingan seperti ini atau salahkan Baekhyun yang selalu salah mendekap seperti ini. Mau yang manapun Baekhyun masih berumur tujuh tahun, jika salah wajarkan. Namanya juga anak kecil.

Kyuhyun yang melihat sang buah hati memeluk kakinya, langsung merendahkan tubuhnya kebawah dan menggendong sang anak yang sang ia sayangi. Kini, wajah Baekhyun dan Kyuhyun sejajar sekarang. Dicubitnya dengan gemas hidung sang anak sebagai hukuman.

"Anak dady selalu salah memeluk, kau ini anak ku bukan anak Siwon. Arraso." Memarahi sang anak dengan nada selembut mungkin, Kyuhyun tidak mau membuat anaknya menangis. Kalau menangis maka tamatlah dia.

"Lihat momy saja tidak pernah sal-. Yak! Yesung...apa yang kau lakukan." Kesal Kyuhyun saat ingin melihat Yesung yang dia kira berada disampingnya sekarang malah sedang membantu Siwon membukakan jas kerja Siwon. Sebenarnya siapa disini yang suami Yesung dan Ayah Baekhyun. Salahkan Kyuhyun yang berkeja sebagai pembuat game yang saat bekerja hanya memakai kaos. Sedangkan, Siwon yang bekerja dikantor memakai Jas. Jadi, apa yang ingin Yesung bantu jika Kyuhyun pulang kerja.

"Kalian berdua ini..Aish!." Dengan masih menggendong Baekhyun, Kyuhyun menyeret Yesung untuk naik kelantai dua menuju kamar mereka. Sedangkan, Siwon yang melihat adegan yang selalu membuatnya merasa sedang melihat lawakan jika dirumah hanya dapat tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

Sequel Of Innocent

.

.

"Ba-Baaaby...be-berhenti menatap ku seperti itu." Takut Kyuhyun saat dirinya baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang hanya memakai boxer, dirinya ditatap oleh sosok namja manis yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang. Kyuhyun yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya menjadi risih karena tatapan namja imut itu yang entah kenapa matanya berrbinar-binar.

"Ahhh...Kyuuuuu~." ini bukan suara desahan, ini adalah suara Yesung yang sangat menggagumi badan suaminya. Ini merupakan hobby Yesung setelah menikah yaitu melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat keren ketika tubuh Kyuhyun basah karena tetesan-tetesan air yang jatuh dari rambutnya yang basah.

"Tatapan mu seperti om-om mesum Yesung." Canda Kyuhyun pada Yesung yang masih setia memandangi tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai memakai baju merasa ada yang aneh. Kenapa kamarnya jadi terasa hening dan beraura tidak enak, dibaliknya tubuh Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun mendapati Yesung sedang tertunduk sambil meremas selimut yang berada dikasur. 'Apa aku keterlaluannya.' Batin Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk tengku belakangnya. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati ranjang dan duduk disamping Yesung.

"Kyuuu." Panggil Yesung singkat, biasanya Yesung akan memanggil Kyuhyun dengan nada manja dan akan mengoceh-ngoceh polos. Jika sudah seperti ini, sudah dipastikan bahwa Yesung marah dan kalau marah dia akan kabur kerumah Eunhyuk.

"Yesung itu aku...ti-."

"Om-om mesum itu seperti apa ?." Kyuhyun yang semula gugup karena takut Yesung akan marah karena ucapanya, hanya bisa meggangakan mulutnya. 'Ja-jadi...dia murung karena tidak mengerti.' Inner Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lagi, diusapnya surai rambut Yesung dengan lembut dan tersenyum.

"Lupakan saja, okey...Sekarang yang lebih penting aku lapaar~." Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Yesung dan menindihinya. Yesung yang sudah lama mengenal Kyuhyun jika menyangkut hal ini, Yesung akan mengerti maksud dari kata 'lapar' yang Kyuhyun ucapkan. Mari kita tinggalkan dua sejoli ini, biarkan ini menjadi privasinya.

**_Kamar Siwon_**

TOK..TOK..TOK.. Mendengar suara ketukan dari luar, Siwon yang sedang membaca buku dikasur. Langsung menatap bingung, siapa yang berkunjung ke kamarnya, sambil membawa bukunya Siwon membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Baekhyun tuan muda barunya sedang beraegyo didepan pintu seperti kucing yang minta dipungut.

"Paman Siwon...boleh Baekhyun tidur disini, please~."

"Tu-tuan muda, ta-tapi."

"Hiks...tidak boleh ya..hiks..kakek.. " Mendengar kata 'kakek' membuat Siwon langsung menutup mulut Baekhyun dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamar dengan gerakan cepat. Dan, tanpa Siwon sadari Baekhyun sedang ber-smirk digendongan Siwon. Diletakkannya tubuh mungil Baekhyun diranjang Siwon, kini Siwon sudah menselimuti Baekhyun sambil mendekapnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur karena momy dan dady, ceritakan aku sesuatu." Eluh Baekhyun yang sedari tadi matanya tidak bisa dipejamkan karena aktivitas Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang berada disebrang kamar Baekhyun. Siwon yang bingung karena tidak pernah mendongeng akhirnya mempunyai sebuah cerita. Cerita yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau cerita tentang dady mu waktu bertemu dengan kakek ?."

"Dady ?! bertemu dengan kakek...hahaha Baekki mauu dengar~." Melihat antusias Baekhyun, kini dimulailah cerita Siwon.

**_FLASBBACK_**

**BRAAAAAAKKKK! **Terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting dengan keras, Kyuhyun yang sudah berada diruang kerja dari dua jam yang lalu langsung terlonjak kaget sambil menggelus-elus dada. Berbeda dengan Yesung dan Siwon, mereka berdua terlihat tenang. Saat ini Kyuhyun akan bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Yesung, Ayah Yesung yang super sibuk langsung berangkat ke Seoul ketika mendengar berita bahwa putranya hamil.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MEMBUAT ANAK KELUARGA KIM HAMIL HAH!." Kyuhyun yang mendengar teriakan namja paruh baya yang merupakan ayah Yesung ketika masuk kedalam rumah sambil berteriak, langsung membuat Kyuhyun bertambah gugup, keringat dingin dan jantung yang tidak henti-hentinya berdetak tidak normal. Dari ruang tengah saja teriakan itu terdengar sangat jelas. Bagaimana jika didepan muka Kyuhyun.

"Kau takutnya, hahaha." Ledek Siwon saat melihat Kyuhyun terlihat mulai panik. Kyuhyun yang mendengar ledakan Siwon hanya dapat memberikan tatapan mematikannya.

"Kyuuu...kenapa berkeringat seperti ini, apa ACnya kurang dingin ?." Yesung yang melihat Kyuhyun berkeringat dan jemari-jemari Kyuhyun yang mulai terasa dingin membuat Yesung menatap khawatir.

"Tidak, aku itu...emm tadi mandinya tidak bersih jadi berkeringat seperti ini." Balas Kyuhyun bohong pada Yesung. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun sangat takut bertemu dengan mengingat betapa terhormatnya keluarga Yesung di kalangan petinggi.

Perlahan langkah kaki semakin mendekat kearah ruangan, membuat tangan Kyuhyun semakin dingin dan yang lebih parahnya lagi nyali Kyuhyun sudah mulai agak menciut.

**CEKLEEKK**...terbukalah pintu itu perlahan, sosok namja paruh baya dengan kharisma yang sangat kuat dan lihatlah berapa banyak bodyguard yang berada dibelakang namja paruh itu berpakaian rapi dan bersenjata semua. 'Apa aku akan mati ?.' gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati. Tidak mau berburuk sangka, ditepisnya ketakutan dirinya dan sekarang mata Kyuhyun berarlih kesosok yeoja yang walaupun usianya tidak muda lagi, tapi wajahnya masih tetap cantik, pakaiannya pun masih tetap modis dan jangan lupakan juga perhiasaan yang terpajang ditubuh itu. 'Pasti umma Yesung sering kesalon dan pengoleksi berlian.' Batin Kyuhyun menggagumi Ibu Yesung.

"Selamat datang Tuan besar dan Nyonya besar." Salam Siwon sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. Kyuhyun yang melihat Siwon, refleks langsung membungkukkan badannya juga.

**Hening**...itulah suasana yang sudah 15 menit berlalu sejak dan duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Kedua belah pihak dimana Orang tua Yesung diam tidak mau memulai pembicaraan duluan, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang dari rumah sejak kemarin sudah menyiapkan kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan, entah kenapa sekarang otaknya jadi blank. Sedangkan Yesung sedang menatap orang tua dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian.

"Baiklah!." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba membuat dan yang semula tenang langsung kaget melihat Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya tiba-tiba. 'Ada apa dengan anak ini, membuat ku kaget saja.' Batin sambil melotot kearah Kyuhyun.

"Saya tidak perlu memperkenalkan siapa diri saya, anda pasti sudah mencari tahu siapa saya dan keluarga saya. Disini saya datang untuk mengatakan bahwa saya adalah orang yang menghamili anak anda. Saya sangat mencintai anak anda. Maka dari itu, saya akan bekerja keras untuk membahagiakan anak anda sampai dia menutup matanya. Untuk itulah restui kami Ayah." Ucap Kyuhyun penuh keyakinan dengan sekali ucapan yang jelas dan penuh semangat. Semua orang yang berada diruangan hanya dapat menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan entahlah, Kyuhyun sendiri yang melihat reaksi dari ucapannya langsung dag-dig-dug apakah ucapannya tadi ada kata yang salah.

"Jangan memangil ku Ayah, memang aku Ayah mu." Balas dengan nada tenang tapi tatapannya tidak lepas dari sosok Kyuhyun. Yesung yang melihat Ayahnya bangkit dari tempat duduknya langsung menelan ludahnya kasar begitu juga dengan Siwon dan . Lihat saja, mengeluarkan pistol dari balik jasnya.

"Daaad~." Manja Yesung berharap Ayahnya tidak bermain dengan pistol yang sangat membahayakan itu.

"Diamlah." Walaupun ucapan sang Ayah bernada tenang, Yesung bisa menangkap arti ucapan Ayahnya. 'Diam atau kau dihukum' begitulah arti ucapan sang Ayah dari kecil jika Yesung tidak bisa diam.

"Dulu ada seseorang yang membuat kaki putra ku patah, dan dia harus berjalan dengan tongkat. Apa kau tahu ganjaran apa yang kuberikan pada orang yang membuat anak ku menderita ?."

"DAAADDDY!." Teriak Yesung saat menaruh pistol tepat dikening Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang berada diposisi 'akan mati' hanya diam tidak bergeming.

"Tidak tahu ." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan santainya dan tetap stay cool.

"Orang itu aku masukan penjara. Bagaimana dengan mu yang telah menghamili anak ku. Apa kau takut mati ?"

"Jika mati demi Yesung, aku tidak takut."

**DHEG**... yang menatap mata Kyuhyun langsung tertegung, sorot mata Kyuhyun yang tenang , tidak ada sedikit rasa takut pun bisa lihat dari sorotan mata Kyuhyun. Padahal pistol berada dikening kepalannya, biasanya jika sudah melakukan hal sampai sejauh ini, orang yang diancam oleh akan bersimpuh dan memohon ampun padanya, tapi Cho Kyuhyun tidak melakukan sesuai apa yang sudah prediksikan.

**_FLASBACK END_**

"Jadi, setelah itu apa yang terjadi paman Siwon ?." Baekhyun yang mendengar dari tadi dengan serius langsung penasaran, karena Siwon menyudahi ceritanya yang menurut Baekhyun itu belum selesai dan masih menggantung. Sedangkan, Siwon yang melihat hanya dapat tertawa renyah.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, dady mu berhasil menikahi momy mu dengan syarat aku paman mu harus tetap berada disisi momy mu untuk melindungi Tuan muda baru yang telah hadir didunia ini." ucap Siwon sambil mencubit hidung mungil Baekhyun, membuat sang empu langsung mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Tapi paman kan sudah tidak jadi bodyguard momy lagi, sekarang paman sudah jadi direktur diperusahaan kakek." Baekhyun langsung memeluk dan menggeratkan pelukannya pada Siwon, menutup kedua matanya karena merasa nyaman berada dipelukan Siwon.

"Hanya sebentar, setelah kau beranjak dewasa kau yang akan memegang perusahaan itu."

"..."

Siwon yang menyadari tidak dapat respon dari Baekhyun langsung menoleh dan melihat Baekhyun sudah menutup matanya, tertidur pulas sambil memegang kaos baju Siwon dengan erat. Dikecupnya kening Baekhyun dan Siwon pun ikut memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Jika sudah besar, Baekhyun mau jadi pengantin paman Siwon." Lirih Baekhyun yang ternyata dirinya belum tidur. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari juga Siwon yang belum pulas benar mendengar perkataan Baekhyun juga menimpali. 'Ah...tapi aku bukan pedofil tuan muda.' Batin Siwon berucap pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Sequel Of Innocent

.

.

**_Taman Kanak-kanak_**

Tempat belajar dan bermain bagi anak usia lima sampai tujuh tahun. Sekolah yang menstandarkan taraf Internasional ini menjadi sekolah favorite bagi kalangan menengah atas. Tepat didepan gerbang sekolah terlihat mobil Limousine berwarna hitam mewah berhenti. Dua namja dengan pakaian jas yang rapi keluar dari mobil, berlari dan menggelar karpet merah yang lumayan panjang. Seperti Dejavu atau memang ini ciri khas keluarga Kim, Baekhyun melakukan aktivitas yang sama seperti momynya Yesung saat pergi ke sekolah dulu.

"AKUUUU BERANGKAATT." Teriak Baekhyun dengan lantang dan ceria saat keluar dari mobil, dengan seragam sekolah baby blue dan topi sekolahnya. Baekhyun siap untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Selamat jalan tuan muda Baekhyun." Balas para pelayan secara serempat dan hormat. Hari ini di sekolah Baekhyun ada acara pekan olahraga, para murid diharuskan datang lebih awal pukul 07:00AM. Sedangkan orang tua mereka datang pukul 09:00AM waktu acara akan dimulai. Dengan riang Baekhyun masuk kedalam kelas, melihat teman-teman sebayanya sedang berkumpul dan dengan cepat dirinya ikut bergabung. Baekhyun sangat baik dan periang, tidak heran jika ia memiliki banyak teman. Begitu juga dengan musuh.

**DUAAR...DUAARR...DUAARR...**Terdengar petasan-petasan yang menandakan bahwa acara pekan olahraga sudah dimulai. Semua orang tua murid terlihat sudah memenuhi bangku penonton di hall gedung Taman kanak-kanak.

"Kyuu...cepatlah, nanti kita tidak dapat tempat duduk paling depan bagaimana ?." Omel Yesung dengan agak berlari. Kyuhyun yang berada dibelakang Yesung hanya dapat terkekeh pelan melihat antusias Yesung yang dari tadi pagi tidak bisa diam.

**BRUUK...**karena tidak hati-hati, Yesung yang ceroboh menjadi jatuh ketanah. Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung terjatuh langsung terbelak kaget dan berlari bermaksud membantunya. Tapi, diurungkan niatnya saat Kyuhyun melihat ada sosok namja manis dan tinggi yang mendekati Yesung, namja itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Yesung.

"Bodoh...Sejak masa sekolah sampai sekarang, kau masih saja bodoh." Yesung yang sedang tertunduk langsung mengadahkan kepalanya keatas untuk melihat siapa yang berani memanggil dirinya bodoh, apa dia tidak tahu Yesung anak siapa.

"Hyu-Hyuukkkieee." Kaget Yesung saat melihat teman semasa SMAnya kini berada dihadapannya.

"Ayo bangun ?." Dengan cepat Eunhyuk membantu Yesung berdiri, sedangkan Yesung masih menatap tidak percaya pada orang yang berada dihadapannya ini. Sejak satu bulan setelah kelulusannya dari sekolah, Eunhyuk memutuskan ikut dengan Donghae ke Amerika. Yesung sempat sedih karena Eunhyuk tidak bisa menemani Yesung saat lahiran. Tapi, kini temannya ada dihadapannya.

"Se-sedang apa kau disini ?."

"Tentu saja melihat anak ku."

"MWOYAA! Anak ? Sejak kapan kau kembali ke negara ini ?."

"Bulan lalu, dan anak ku juga baru masuk sebulan ini da- Yak! Yesungg." Kaget Eunhyuk saat dirinya dipeluk tiba-tiba oleh Yesung. Eunhyuk yang merasa tubuh Yesung bergetar langsung menggusap punggung Yesung lembut. Eunhyuk tahu Yesung sedang menangis. Menangis karena bertemu dengan sahabat baiknya. Dibelakang mereka terlihat Kyuhyun sedang berjalan dengan namja yang merupakan teman lamannya saat berkemah dulu. Donghae, suami dari Eunhyuk. Sepertinya pekan olahraga Baekhyun telah menjadi acara reunian mereka berempat.

'Terima kasih atas kehadiran tuan dan nyonya sekalian.

Hari ini akan diselenggarakan acara pekan olahraga...'

"Kyaaa...GO GO BAEKHYUUUN ANAAAKK KUUUUU!."

"TUAAN MUDAAA MAJUU...TUAAN MUDAA MAJUUU"

**DUNG...DUNG...DUNG...**teriakan demi teriakan dan dentungan tabun saling bersorak sangat keras didalam gedung olahraga ini.

"Hei Yesung berhenti teriak-teriak seperti itu." Kyuhyun saat ini sedang menyuruh Yesung untuk berhenti meneriaki nama sang anak dan bertingkah konyol didepan banyak orang. Lihatlah Yesung sekarang, memainkan pom-pom yang biasanya dipakai pemandu sorak.

"Ta-tapi kyu-"

"DAN KALIAN BERHENTI MEMUKUL GENDANG YA!." Kali ini Kyuhyun meneriaki dengan nada berbeda. Jika tadi bicara dengan Yesung lembut kali ini ia berteriak sekesal mungkin karena bodyguard yang disuruh Yesung sedang memukul-mukul gendang dan mengibarkan spaduk yang bertuliskan 'Baekhyun is the best'. Kyuhyun bingung, sebenarnya mereka ini sedang menonton acara pekan olahraga atau pertandingan sepak bola.

"Hahahahaha...Tidak berubah..hahahaha." Tawa menggelegar terdengar dari samping Kyuhyun, siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah konyol Yesung yang tidak berubah.

**_Baekhyun Side_ **

"Hahahaha...Itu orang tua mu Baekhyun, hahaha...memalukan sekali ?." Cercah salah satu anak perempuan dengan nama tag di baju olahraga mungilnya bertuliskan 'Shinji'. Baekhyun yang melihat hanya dapat menahan emosinya, Baekhyun tidak emosi pada Yesung yang bertingkah seperti itu, malah dirinya sangat senang. Baekhyun emosi karena Shinji mengatakan orang tuanya memalukan. Belum sempat Baekhyun melayangkan pukulan, sesuatu menahan tangan kanannya agar tidak bergerak.

"Jangan berkelahi hyung." Ucap namja manis mendekap lengan Baekhyun erat. Berharap namja yang sudah menjadi teman baiknya ini selama sebulan menjadi luluh.

"Hyung tidak akan berkelahi Jeno." Mendengar suara Baekhyun melembut, anak yang dipanggil Jeno tersenyum. Kini, acara olahraga dimulai dengan baik tanpa hambatan.

**_Istrirahat_**

"Tuan muda aku suapin yaa...ayo buka mulutnya." Sekarang Siwon sedang membujuk Baekhyun yang telah ngambek karena Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menolak ajakan Baekhyun untuk ikut serta dalam pekan olahrga terakhir yaitu 'Estafet with parents' Kyuhyun bukannya menolak. Dia hanya malu saja dilihat oleh orang banyak seperti ini, itulah alasannya.

"Baekhyunnie...jangan begitu, mom sudah manggil Siwon kau tetap tidak mau makan juga." Kali ini Yesung angkat bicara, padahal Yesung sudah memanggil Siwon ditengah-tengah meeting hanya untuk menyuapi Baekhyun makan. Biasanya Baekhyun tidak akan pernah menolak ucapan Siwon. Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Baekhyun benar-benar kesal terhadap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan laptopnya. Hanya dapat menghela nafas, Sejujurnya dia juga tidak mau melihat anaknya sedih dan pingsan akibat tidak makan siang. Kyuhyun bisa-bisa dibunuh oleh .

"Makanlah...Dady akan ikut kalian." Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Baekhyun langsung menatap berbinar-binar. Senang dan gembira campur aduk. Kini Baekhyun makan dengan lahap, memaksa Siwon yang sedang memegang sumpit untuk menyuapi dirinya.

"Kkkkkk~ Pelan-pelan tuan muda."

.

.

Sequel Innocent

.

.

"Jadi, mana orang tua mu Baekhyun ?." Melihat segerombolan anak-anak datang menghampiri tempat dimana Kyuhyun, Yesung, Siwon dan Baekhyun makan sontak membuat mereka semua menatap anak-anak kecil yang berada dihadapan mereka.

"Ini teman mu Baekhyun ?." Tanya Yesung dengan menunjuk segerombolan anak-anak yang berseragam sama seperti Baekhyun.

"Ne...Mom mer-"

"JADI INI MOMY YA BAEKHYUN ? TIDAAAK MUNGKIIIIIN." Mendengar teriakan anak-anak kecil berteriak bersamaan, membuat Kyuhyun, Yesung ,Siwon dan Baekhyun beserta para murid dan orang tua mereka yang berada disekitarnya langsung menutup telinga masing-masing.

"DAAN, APAAA INI DAAADYYYY MU ? TIDAAAKKK MUNGKIIIIIN !"

"AAKKHH...MEREKA SEPERTI PUTRI DAN PANGERAN DIBUKU DONGEENG KUUU."

Begitulah kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya teman Baekhyun. Sedangkan, Baekhyun hanya dapat tersenyum menang 'Tadi kalian bilang memalukan, sekarang. Hahaha.' Batin Baekhyun. Yesung yang mendengar pujian dari anak-anak kecil hanya dapat tersipu malu. Baekhyun dan Yesung tidak menyadari bahwa sosok namja berambut ikal coklat sedang menahan emosinya. Emosi karena, teman-teman Baekhyun...

"AKUUUUU...DADY YA BAEKHYUUUUUN! BUKAN DIAAAA!." Teriak Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Siwon yang sedang tersenyum manis kepada anak-anak kecil dihadapannya. Yah...ternyata teman-teman Baekhyun salah menanggapi atau salah fokus. Mereka semua mengira Siwon adalah dadynya Baekhyun. Mengingat saat ini Siwon sedang berpenampilan rapi dengan Jas kantor yang masih menempel, wajah tampan dan terkesan aura yang bahkan sampai anak kecil pun tidak bisa berpaling. Ditambah Yesung saat Baekhyun memanggilnya momy, membuat anak-anak ini yang tadinya melihat Yesung dari jauh aneh, saat melihat dari dekat ternyata terlihat sangat cantik, kulit yang putih dan mata yang imut. Perpaduan yang pas bukan antara Siwon dan Yesung untuk menjadi orang tua Baekhyun, salahkan Kyuhyun yang duduk bersandar dipohon dan sibuk dengan laptopnya. Sehingga, anak-anak tidak terlalu melihat sosok Kyuhyun.

"Masa ? Ayah Baekhyuk biasa begini."

"Iyaa...benar. Pasti dadynya lemah ? kelihatan dari wajahnya pucat gitu."

"Dia pasti tidak akan menang dariku dan ayahku nanti."

Mendengar ucap-ucapan temannya yang berbisik-bisik, Baekhyun langsung mempoutkan bibirnya persis seperti Yesung jika sedang kesal.

"Kalian bilang apa, eum ?."

"Ti-tidak ahjussi...ka-kami permisi." Anak-anak langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat Baekhyun, mereka semua takut ketika Kyuhyun bertanya dengan aura yang menyeramkan.

"Jangan sedih, kita pasti menang." Hibur Kyuhyun, menggendong anak kesayangannya dan mencium pipi putra satu-satunya itu agar tidak cemberut.

"Benarkah dad ?."

"Percayalah pada dady mu. " timpal Yesung ikut bergabung memeluk Baekhyun digendongan Kyuhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat senyuman sang momy langsung mengganguk yakin.

.

.

Sequel Of Innocent

.

.

"Ishh...anak siapa itu? Berani sekali meluk anak ku." Dumel Yesung saat melihat dari kejauhan anak tercintanya sedang dipeluk-peluk oleh namja imut dan manis. Yesung entah kenapa menjadi kesal jika anaknya dipeluk oleh sembarangan orang.

"Kalau kau tahu dia anak siapa, mau kau apakan ?."

"Eh...Hyukkie, emm...itu ak- Yak! Apa-apaan ituuu...Baekhyunnie menggelus rambut anak itu. Isshh...akan ku bunuh anak itu."

**PLETAAAKKK**...Eunhyuk langsung menjitak kepala Yesung keras-keras, membuat sang empu langsung tertunduk kebawah sambil menggelus kepalannya yang terasa mulai nyut-nyutan.

"DIA ITU ANAAAK KUUUU, YESUUNG." Teriak Eunhyuk kesal. Kesal mendengar anaknya akan dibunuh. Yesung yang tahu kalau itu anak Eunhyuk hanya dapat menggaruk tengku belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Be-benarkah ? Hehehe...Mianhae Hyukkie, aku tidak tahuu~. Tidak jadi ku bunuh kalau begitu." Ucap Yesung polos, membuat Eunhyuk harus memijit kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri. Kenapa sahabatnya itu tidak pernah berubah pola pikirnya. Minimal IQ-nya nambah begitu, mengingat dia sekarang tinggal satu atap dengan murid yang semasa sekolah terkenal pintarnya.

"Dia Lee Jeno, anak ku...kenapa juga anak ku harus nempel-nempel dengan anak mu itu. Haaa." Eluh Eunhyuk saat melihat anaknya Jeno asik nempel dengan Baekhyun. Jeno dan Baekhyun terlihat dekat sekali seperti adik dan kakak. Sama dengan Eunhyuk dan Yesung semasa sekolah dulu. Yesung selalu menempel pada Eunhyuk. Sekarang malah kebalikannya, anak Eunhyuk yang menempel pada putra Yesung.

"Baiklah kita mulai acara Estafet with Parents, semuanya sudah siap." Kepala sekolah berbicara dengan pengeras suara membuat para orang tua dan murid langsung membereskan makan siangnya dan bersiap untuk mengikuti acara.

Saat ini Yesung dan Eunhyuk sedang berada digaris start, para Ibu akan memulai lari terlebih dahulu, melewati rintangan-rintangan dan jika berhasil tongkat yang mereka bawa harus diberikan ke pelari kedua dimana sang Ayah sedang menunggu. Sama dengan para Ibu sang Ayah juga akan melewati rintangan dan jika berhasil langsung memberikan tongkat ke pelari ketiga yaitu anak mereka. Anak mereka lah yang akan menuju garis Finish. Jadi, sang anak akan menang jika para orang tuanya bisa lebih cepat melewati rintangan itu.

Rintangan pertama untuk para Ibu adalah melompati jarak yang sudah ditentukan dimana dibawah sudah disiapkan kolam air. Jika para Ibu tidak bisa, maka mereka akan jatuh ke air dan mengulang kembali sampai mereka berhasil jika ingin lanjut. Yesung yang sudah berdiri ditepi melihat ke kanan dan kiri ada beberapa Ibu yang sudah Jatuh. Dan, saat melihat Eunhyuk, Yesung langsung kaget. Karena, Eunhyuk dengan mudah melewatinya.

**BYUUUR...**

"MOOOOMYY / YESUUNGG / TUAAN MUDAAA." Terdengar suara teriakan secara bersamaan mulai dari Baekhyun, Kyuhyun dan juga Siwon saat melihat Yesung yang melompat ternyata jatuh ke air karena lompatannya tidak tinggi.

"Aaah~...Baju ku jadi basah." **Gleg**. Semua penonton yang melihat Yesung keluar dari air langsung menatap tidak berkedip. Dan, untuk beberapa saat terdengarlah teriakan histeris saat baju Yesung yang dikenakan basah membuat ceplakan bodynya menjadi terlihat jelas, rambut yang basah membuat kesan sexy di diri Yesung. Dan, sadar atau tidak Yesung mengibas-ngibaskan bajunya yang basah naik dan turun, membuat perut rata putihnya terlihat.

"YESSUNG BODOOH! KAU ITU SENGAJAAA YAAA." Teriak Kyuhyun murka saat Yesung melakukan adegan pamer perut ditambah Yesung terus melakukan adegan keluar dari dalam air. Dirinya terus melakukan lompatan dan jatuh sebanyak 4x. Salahkan Yesung yang memilliki postur tubuh mungil dan kaki yang pendek. Sehingga, lompatannya yang berjarak 4m 30cm itu sulit dilewati. Setelah berhasil Yesung yang masih dalam keadaan basah, melanjutkan larinya. Dirinya tertinggal jauh oleh beberapa peserta termasuk Eunhyuk. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berlari dan entah darimana kecepatan Yesung bertambah hampir mau menyusul Eunhyuk.

"YAAAK! KYUUUUNIIEEEE ANDWEEEEEEE." Teriak Yesung tidak terima kali ini saat dirinya melihat di tempat Kyuhyun berdiri, Kyuhyun dengan sengaja berjalan kearah penonton dan menyuruh salah seorang wanita untuk mencium pipi kirinya. Taktik supaya Yesung cepat berlari, Kyuhyun tahu Yesung tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh Kyuhyun-nya apalagi seorang wanita. Hebat bukan.

"Hosh...Yak dasar...haaah...kau bergender wanita! Apa yang kau lakukan pada suami ku." Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung mendaprat wanita disampingnya hanya cuek saja. Ia hanya peduli pada tongkat yang dibawa Yesung. Kyuhyun harus cepat. Tapi, karena Yesung menggunakan tongkat estafet sebagai benda untuk memukul wanita itu membuat Kyuhyun jadi sulit mengambilnya.

"Baby...berikan tongkatnya, ppali.." Panik Kyuhyun saat melihat Donghae sudah mulai berlari menjauh dan dengan sengaja menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Kyuhyun. Mengejek.

**Greb**...Eunhyuk langsung menahan tangan Yesung kebelakang dan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mengambil tongkatnya. Sontak adegan ini membuat para penonton tertawa seperti sedang melihat acara lawakan di TV. Berlari dan berlari Kyuhyun lakukan untuk menyusul Donghae dan para ayah lainnya. Dengan, cepat Kyuhyun mengambil dan mengikat sebuah tali yang dibelakang sudah diikat dengan sekarung beban yang beratnya 15kg dipinggangnya. Para Ayah harus berlari dengan menyeret beban menuju tempat anaknya. Kyuhyun mengalami kesulitan. Karena, dirinya harus double ekstra tenaga untuk berlari. Berbeda dengan Donghae lihat saja otot-otot yang ia punya, itu menandakan Donghae dengan mudah berlari dengan beban yang menurut Donghae ringan itu.

"Hyung...dady mu lambat." Ucap Jeno ketika melihat ayahnya dan juga ayahnya Baekhyun yang memiliki perbedaan jarak yang cukup jauh. Baekhyun yang melihat hanya dapat menghela nafas.

"Tenang saja, aku punya cara jitu untuk membuat dady ku cepat. Lihat baik-baik." Baekhyun dengan santainya mengeluarkan Handphone yang ia simpan disaku celananya. Handphone itu dibuat khusus untuk menyambungkan dirinya dengan kakek dan neneknya yang berada di luar negeri.

"HALOO KAKEK...SEPERTINYA BAEKHYUN AKAN KALAH GARA-GARA DADDY LAMBAT...BAGAIMANA INII." Dengan sengaja Baekhyun menelfon sambil berteriak keras-keras membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang berjuang dengan nafas ter-enggah-enggah sambil menyeret karung itu menatap tidak percaya. Anaknya itu melapor pada . Terbayang sudah dibenak Kyuhyun bayangan-bayangan yang sedang tersenyum seram sambil membawa senjata besar yang siap menembus palanya.

"Hiiii...NOOOO." Sama dengan Yesung, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berlari dengan cepat. Karung yang tadinya terasa berat menjadi enteng sekarang. Baekhyun yang melihat Kyuhyun sudah mau menyusul ayahnya Jeno hanya dapat tersenyum polos.

"Hyung...kau pintar." Ucap Jeno kagum pada Baekhyun. Dengan semangat ciri khas anak kecil. Jeno terus memanggil nama Donghae agar cepat supaya tidak tersusul Kyuhyun. Donghae dengan sekuat tenaga berlari dan sampailah dirinya pada putra satu-satunya Jeno.

"Jeno-ah...ini, cepatlah lari." Perintah Donghae saat berada didepan Jeno.

"Tapi appa...Jeno mau nunggu Baekki hyung." Balas Jeno polos.

"Larilah duluan...nanti hyung akan menyusul." Jeno yang melihat senyuman lembut Baekhyun langsung mengganguk dan mulai berlari. Lima menit Kyuhyun sampai dan memberikan tongkat pada Baekhyun.

"Yak! Baekhyun...jangan lakukan itu lagi, kau mau dady mu mati!."

"Baekhyun hanya mengikuti cara dady." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Baekhyun langsung berlari menyusul Jeno yang sudah berada di depannya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terdiam. Karena, perkataannya dibalas mematikan oleh Baekhyun. Kini tersisa para anak yang harus berlari dua kali putaran untuk mencapai finish. Jeno yang sudah menyelesaikan satu putarannya sendirian memperlambat larinya mengingat Ayah dan Ibunya paling cepat menyelesaikan rintangannya. Jeno ingin menunggu Hyungnya. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun dan anak-anak yang lain datang.

"Yak! Jeno apa yang kau lakukan ? kenapa lari lambat begitu, dasar bodoh." Bukannya mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, Jeno hanya tertawa melihat Baekhyun menggomel. Kini Jeno dan Baekhyun paling depan, hingga salah satu teman mereka yang bernama Shinji. Murid yang sangat membenci Baekhyun menyenggol Jeno hingga jatuh.

**BRUUK**...tubuh Jeno yang kecil langsung jatuh tersungkur ketanah, membuat kedua lutut Jeno berdarah.

"SHINJIII...KAUU ISSH."

"Hahahha...Rasakan, aku yang akan menang." Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang melihat anaknya jatuh menjadi khawatir. Melihat Jeno terluka membuat Baekhyun menjadi tidak tega jika harus meninggalkannya. Bagi Baekhyun Jeno seperti adiknya mengingat Jeno yang dibawah Baekhyun satu tahun.

"Hiks...sakiit..hiks." Jeno mulai menangis, Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sudah kembali ke sisi pinggir lapangan menjadi frustasi. Anaknya sedang terluka dan menangis dilapangan. Donghae harus menghampirinya. Tapi, dengan cepat Kyuhyun yang melihat Donghae sudah ingin menghampiri Jeno langsung mencegatnya.

"Kyu...Apa yang kau la-"

"Lihatlah Hae..." Dongahe yang awalnya ingin marah pada Kyuhyun, menjadi terdiam saat melihat adegan dilapangan sekarang. Baekhyun sedang menggendong Jeno dipunggungnya. Berlari sambil menggendong Jeno.

"Huee...Yesung, anak mu baik sekali...hikss.." Tangis Eunhyuk sambil memeluk Yesung yang berada disampingnya. Eunhyuk terharu dengan tindakan Baekhyun yang tidak meninggalkan anaknya sendirian ditengah lapangan dalam keadaan terluka.

"Hiks...anak ku memang Is The Best." Yesung ikut menangis juga. Karena, sejujurnya Yesung memang tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan seperti itu. Biasanya dirumah mereka berdua akan selalu bersaing dalam mendapatkan perhatian Kyuhyun.

"Hyung...Kenapa ?."

"Karena, Jeno sudah seperti adik Baekhyunnie. Seorang kakak tidak akan meninggalkan adiknya dalam keadaan terluka." Baekhyun berlari dengan pelan, ia tahu mereka sudah pasti akan kalah. Jadi, untuk apa berlari cepat-cepat.

**PROOK...PROOK...PROOK...**tiba-tiba terdengar suara tepukan yang sangat riuh. Ini bukan tepukan sebagai tanda kemenangan. Tapi, sebuah tepukan yang menandakan bahwa tindakan Baekhyun sangat hebat. Baekhyun dan Jeno tersenyum malu saat mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu.

"Lihat...momy dan dady kita sudah menunggu digaris Finish." Mendengar suara Baekhyun, Jeno langsung menatap lurus kedepan, melihat appa dan ummanya tersenyum kearahnya, menunggu dengan kedua tangan yang siap untuk memeluk dirinya nanti.

"Umma...appa...sakiit." Jeno yang diturunkan didepan Eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung memeluk sang umma dan appanya. Sedangkan, Baekhyun berjalan tertunduk kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Sedangkan, Yesung dan Siwon mereka memberikan senyuman dan jempol mereka kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau kalah. Apa kau akan memberitahu kakek mu kalau ini salah dady, eum ?." Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin. Masa bodoh jika dirinya ditembak mati oleh karena membuat cucunya yang selalu dibanggakan dan dimanjakan bak seperti Raja menangis.

"Aniya dad...hiks...Mianhae." Baekhyun kecil yang memang tidak pernah dimarahi oleh sang dady hanya dapat menangis terisak. Tidak seharusnya Baekhyun melapor pada kakeknya. Tapi, apalah daya. Baekhyun sudah terbiasa melaporkan segala hal pada sang kakek yang sangat menyayanginya.

"Kyunnie...Ja-"

"Diamlah...aku sedang bicara dengan anak ku." Yesung yang mendengar Kyuhyun memotong ucapannya langsung bungkam. Ditarik-tariknya baju Siwon yang berada disamping, berharap Siwon dapat melakukan sesuatu terhadap anak dan suaminya.

"Tenanglah tuan muda Yesung. Percayalah pada Kyuhyun." Dengan lembut Siwon menggusap rambut Yesung agar tuan mudanya itu tidak panik.

Kyuhyun mendekati Baekhyun dan merendahkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan tinggi badannya agar dapat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sedang menangis sesegukan.

"Kau hebat, itu baru anak ku."

"Da-dady."

"Hem...dady bangga pada mu. Kau tidak meninggalkan teman yang sedang terluka. Tidak peduli menang atau kalah. Itu baru lelaki sejati namanya."

**Greb**...Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat sangat erat. Perkataan Kyuhyun membuat hati Baekhyun menghangat. Mendengar orang tua mu mengatakan bangga terhadap dirimu membuat Baekhyun sangat senang melebihi apapun didunia ini. Bahkan melebihi mainan yang ia miliki dikamarnya.

"Bergabunglah dengan suami dan anak mu." Yesung yang didorong oleh Siwon untuk bergabung memeluk suami dan anaknya langsung mengganguk. Kini mereka bertiga berpelukan, dimana Baekhyun dipeluk oleh Ibu dan Ayah. Hangat, membuat siapa saja yang melihat akan iri. Tindakan Baekhyun kecil membuat semua orang bangga termasuk orang tua dan juga Siwon.

**_Next Days Rumah EunHae_ **

TING...TONG...TING...TONG...TING...TONG..TING..TONG...Mendengar suara bel rumahnya yang dipencet berulang kali, membuat Eunhyuk yang sedang memasak didapur menjadi kesal. Siapa yang memencet bel seperti orang gila. Dengan langkah kesal, Eunhyuk membuka pintu rumahnya sambil membawa pisau dapurnya.

"Yak! Kau gil-"

"Annyeonghaseyo...Apa Jeno ada ?." Tanpa menunggu Eunhyuk mempersilakan masuk, tamunya sudah lebih dulu masuk kedalam rumah. Masuk dan meihat sekeliling benda-benda yang ada didalam rumah. Eunhyuk menahan emosinya dalam-dalam ketika dirinya mengetahui sosok tamunya yang sangat sangat familiar. 'Sama seperti Yesung jika berkunjung dulu. Se'enak Jidat' Batin Eunhyuk mengumpat.

"Baekhyun datang untuk menjenguk Jeno ya." Tanya Eunhyuk ramah.

"Heem...apa Jeno ya ada ?." Dengan masih mengamati sekeliling rumah tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya. Baekhyun langsung duduk disebuah sofa yang besar.

"Sabar Hyukkie...Sabar." ucap Eunhyuk dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Baekhyun tunggu disini dengan paman Hae. Okey, aku akan memanggil Jeno untuk turun." Baekhyun yang melihat Donghae disamping dirinya duduk santai dihari minggu yaitu menonton TV sambil mengemil langsung mengganguk. Karena lama, Baekhyun yang mudah cepat bosan sama dengan Yesung, memilih menggeser duduknya tepat disamping Donghae mengajak ngobrol.

"Paman sudah berumur tapi masih suka nonton kartun nemo."

**Uhuk**...mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, sontak membuat Donghae yang sedang makan popcorn langsung tersedak. 'Ucapan anak ini sama dengan Kyuhyun. Melekit.' Batin Donghae. Tidak mau mati kutu didepan anak kecil, Donghae membalas perkataan Baekhyun.

"Kau sendiri datang menjenguk anak ku tidak bawa apa-apa."

"Eh...memang kalau jenguk orang itu harus bawa sesuatu ?."

"Tentu saja, minimal bawa buah-buahan untuk tuan rumah."

Baekhyun menjadi terdiam sejenak, dirinya memang datang untuk menjenguk Jeno dan dirinya tidak membawa apa-apa. Baekhyun hanya membawa dirinya dan tas ransel yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Donghae yang melihat Baekhyun diam, menjadi tertawa sendiri. 'Rasakan itu...anak mu ku buat bungkam Kyu.' Batin Donghae. Tidak lama terdengar suara Eunhyuk turun dari tangga yang menyuruh Baekhyun untuk naik ke lantai dua dimana kamar Jeno berada.

**TUK**...sebelum Baekhyun pergi, Baekhyun meletakkan sesuatu dipangkuan Donghae.

"Ini memang bukan buah-buahan, tapi Baekhyun harap ahjussi bisa menerimanya. Annyeong" Dengan gerak cepat Baekhyun berlari naik ke lantai dua. Meninggalkan Donghae yang sudah terdiam mematung.

"Loh...Hae, kau kenapa diam seperti patung gitu ?." Tanya Eunhyuk yang ingin kembali ke dapur melihat suaminya tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Haaa-Hae...Dari mana kau dapatkan INIIIIIII !." Mendengar suara Eunhyuk yang sedikit horor, sontak Donghae langsung kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"TENTU SAJA DARI TURUNANNYA YESUUUUNGGG.!." Eunhyuk yang mendengar langsung mengambil handphone miliknya dan menelfon nomor yang sudah ia hafal, menloudspeaker handpnonenya agar Donghae dapat mendengar juga.

"Yeoboseo...Hyu-"

"Tidak usah basa-basi! Yesung...kenapa Baekhyun bawa-bawa emas batangan!." Cerocos Eunhyuk langsung to the point.

"Ehhh! Tentu saja untuk dia jajan. Memang kenapa ?." Jawab Yesung polos disebrang line telfon.

"Jajan katamu, kau tahu! Baekhyun memberikan emas batangan kepada ku sebagai pengganti buah-buahan untuk menjenguk Jeno." Kali ini Donghae yang angkat bicara. Sungguh Donghae shock. Dirinya diberi emas batangan oleh seorang bocah kecil yang usianya baru tujuh tahun.

"Kaliaaan Ibu dan anak sama sajaaa!." Kesal Eunhyuk karena Baekhyun sama dengan Yesung, kemana-mana selalu membawa emas batangan seperti waktu mereka berkemah. Dan, apa ada yang masih ingat pas Yesung memesan kue di toko Donghae waktu magang dulu, Yesung membayar Donghae dengan emas batangan juga. Wajar jika Donghae shock. Donghae merasa Dejavu. Yah...seorang anak tidak akan jauh dari sifat Ibu atau Ayahnya. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun, tingkah anak akan sama dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Begitulah hari-hari Kyuhyun dan Yesung setelah memiliki anak. Kyuhyun yang selalu salah dikenali sebagai ayah biologis Baekhyun karena penampilannya yang tidak menyakinkan dibandingkan Siwon. Sedangkan, Yesung yang tidak pernah malu karena jiwanya yang memang polos untuk menggungkapkan atau mengekspresikan kecintaannya terhadap anaknya, walaupun bagi sebagian orang itu memalukan.

**END**

Sequel macam apa ini -.-a

Maaf jika mengecewakan~ hehehe

Kenapa disini anaknya KyuSung itu Baekhyun.

Karena nama Baekhyun belakangnya sama dengan Kyuhyun = Hyun.

Dan, juga melihat kedekatan Baekhyun yang pernah selca bareng sama Yesung disana wajah mereka mirip. Jadi, pas buat anak KyuSung XD

Okeh...See You Next story

**-Kimmie-**


End file.
